


She Comes Around

by PinMeToTheMat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: After what happened back at the hotel. Alexa Bliss needs to sort some things out with her tag-team partner. So you are dropped off to spend the day with who else but The Man, Becky Lynch
Relationships: Becky Lynch/Reader
Kudos: 12





	She Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. A little spin-off from my previous work BlissCrossed. I hope you all enjoy, this one is a personal fantasy (no shame, I know)  
> This is a lot of fun. Any comments and suggestions are 100% noticed and appreciated
> 
> Have fun. Wash your hands

Alexa Bliss leaned her head out of the driver’s side window of the rental car.  
“Thanks again Becky. I definitely owe you one, anytime.”  
“Ah no problem.” The fiery, Becky Lynch responded with a flick of her hand. “You two go on now and I’ll keep a good eye on your fella.”  
She was referring to you. Your memories from last night were still crystal clear in your mind.  
The love you made with Nikki Cross would never be forgotten, but when Alexa returned to the hotel room and found the two of you together, she just about lost it. You were supposed to obey Alexa and belong to her. You had anticipated a vicious punishment beyond imagination, but instead, here you were. Dropped off for the day so she could spend some “girl time” with Nikki, as Bliss had put it. You watched the Women’s Tag-Team Champions drive away, Cross looking back at you with an apologetic half smile.  
“A’right then kiddo.” Lynch clapped a hand on your shoulder. “Come on inside and I’ll show ya ‘round.”  
You felt more at ease now that Alexa’s burning eyes weren’t on you. It seems as though you’ve avoided punishment for now... but what about Nikki? Before you had time to consider, from behind you the redhead called.  
“Comin’ or what?”  
“Sorry.” You blurted out, turning and quickly stepping through Becky’s door.

After a brief tour, many framed photo’s of Becky Lynch winning numerous championships included. You picked out a stool at her kitchen island and waited.  
Why were you here? What were you supposed to be doing, if anything? That’s when Lynch threw something out you weren’t prepared to hear.  
“Have a little fun last night did ya?” She raised her eyebrows and lowered her voice to say.  
Your only response was  
“Wh-What? I don’t know what you mean?”  
“Now now, don’t lie to me boy. Alexa’s a dear friend of mine and she told me what happened.”  
You froze, your stomach twisted into a knot. You felt like you were being interrogated.  
“I happen ta know...” Becky planted her hands on the counter, lowering her eyes to your level  
“...that you got a little bit too close to a certain someone last night. So Alexa called in a little favour from me.”  
Uh oh. She knows everything. This was a different feeling than the fear that Bliss inflicted upon you. The Man seemed like she was genuinely going to attack you at any moment. Were you going to get beat up right here right now all because you let yourself be seduced by a curvy Scotswoman?  
Becky continued as you sat paralyzed on the stool.  
“So it looks like I’m gonna have to teach you a little lesson, boy. Nobody breaks Little Miss Bliss’ heart and gets away with it.” You felt a sudden urge to retreat. You backed off from your seat and rose to your feet. “Ohoho, where exactly d’ya plan on going?” Lynch sneered. Before you could make a move, she leapt across the counter and stamped down in front of you. Her eyes seemed to radiate a flaming colour like her hair, filled with a threatening energy that pierced through you like a laser.  
Becky moved with lightning speed, grasping you by a wrist she rotated your arm up and over your shoulder. She stood behind you, twisting your arm behind your back.  
“Don’t even try.” She hissed in your ear. “I will take your arm right off your body. Now. Walk.” She spun you around and proceeded to, more or less, push you out of her kitchen and into the hallway. You stumbled and wriggled in her grasp as you went, to a black door at the very end you hadn’t yet seen through. As your face was mashed up against the wood, Becky reached for the handle and flung the door open. Her brutal grip on your arm the only thing stopping you from face-planting into. Her bedroom...?

You got a brief moment to look around the room. A large four-post bed, windows gazing out into the street, replica championship belts hanging above the headboard. Then you were shoved to the floor by the cruel redhead. Becky walked over to a huge, black dresser, the impact of her boots softened by the carpeted floor. She untied the laces and dropped the boots to the ground. You laid there, hoping to avoid Becky’s ire and only look silently at what she was doing across the room. Next, off came her socks, sweater and tight black jeans. What? Was this really happening? You allowed yourself to feel relived, even laughing to yourself internally. Did they really think that some kind of sexual punishment was what you deserved? Good, you thought, bring it on. You ended up enjoying Alexa’s so much that you were hoping for seconds anyhow.  
A pair of lacy, red panties slid down Becky’s legs and were kicked off. Leaving her wearing only one item of clothing. A black T-shirt emblazoned with two bold, white words.  
THE  
MAN  
Of course. The shirt was a bit oversized on Lynch, hanging low enough to cover her unseen womanhood.  
“Sit.” She snapped at you. You flipped onto your rear and sat bolt upright against the foot end of the bed. The ginger grinned down at you, baring her teeth like a feral hound. Your head was flooded with ideas of what you were about to receive. Becky took in a calm breath, then she raised her right leg and planted her bare foot in the centre of you chest, just leaning on you nonchalantly.  
“Here’s the deal kiddo.” She brushed back the waves of orange covering her intimidating, strong facial features. “From what I been hearin’, you do a good job pleasin’ the ladies. But you should know by now I ain’t no lady. I’m the fuckin’ man!” As she proudly boasted, Lynch moved her foot from your chest and planted it on the edge of the bed, right next to your head.  
‘Here it comes.’ You excitedly thought. Whatever kind of punishment this was supposed to be, you were one hundred percent certain it had backfired on Alexa and turned into a hot afternoon for you. That was before your face was viciously slammed into Becky’s crotch.  
It was hot, just wet enough to be slippery and had a mind-numbing musky taste, but most notably, Becky’s hair was recently shaved. Just long enough ago that her orange pubic stubble grated against your skin harshly. The muscular champ took your head in both of her powerful hands and yanked your face deeper into her insatiable pussy as she rocked her hips back and forth across your helpless mouth. Your face was soon burning, you were sputtering and gasping for breath as Becky shouted and cussed down at you.  
“Lick it! Stick that fucking tongue out you bitch!” Her accented voice cracking between expletives. You weren’t sure if you released your tongue from your mouth on your own, or if the violent shaking of your skull was forcing it out. But in either case, The Man got her wish and thrusted herself downward onto your extended tongue. Penetrating herself on your wet appendage. Becky adjusted her legs so she was standing directly over you and tilted your head back. From there she continued her animalistic grinding, humping and smothering of your sore face.  
“Ah yeah. How does it feel to pleasure a REAL man?!” She half-moaned. The words spilling out between laboured breaths. “How does my cunt taste?! Aaaauuuuuhhhhh”  
Up above you, Lynch seemed to be in a world of her own. Constantly flipping between cursing at you and groaning like a beast in heat. By now your entire face was soaked with her juices and you were losing what little breath you could get a hold of. Your lips were numb from the abrasion. Her tense, muscular legs wrapped around your head and neck, squeezing hard from all sides. Your arms and legs began to writhe, you were desperate to escape Lynch’s suffocating embrace. Your hands pawed at hers, then you tried to push back her hips. She ignored all of your weak attempts to overpower her. Everything was going dark around you...

The lights flicked on, you were laying on the carpet. Still beside the foot of Becky Lynch’s bed. The curtains were all pulled closed now  
and Becky now stood naked above you.  
You really had underestimated her strength. She knelt in front of you, her taut, musclebound form was as scary as it was erotic to you in this moment. She grabbed your hair in the back, a feeling you were becoming used to by now, and spoke.  
“On the bed. Now.”  
She pulled upwards as you yelped. You were sure more than a few hairs had just been torn from your scalp.  
“Save all that cryin’ for later, boy.” She taunted. “You ain’t felt nothin’ yet. Now get your clothes off before I tear them off ya.”  
You knelt on the bed, awkwardly shuffling out of your clothing. Meanwhile, the raging redhead sauntered over to her dresser and bent down to open the lowest drawer. You took a moment to admire her shapely behind.  
Once you sat back down, naked and afraid, on her bed, Becky spun to face you with a new fire behind her golden-brown eyes. She had something long and purple in her hand.  
‘Oh god.’ You thought. ‘That’s a...’  
She approached the bed, slapping the heavy looking tool against her palm like a weapon. At the foot of the bed, Becky held the item up for you to see. It was long, smooth, slightly curved and had a bulbous head at one end. At the other end, it bent suddenly upwards, ending in a cone like shape with soft ridges and a rounded top. You watched as Lynch placed the bent end between her thighs and began to work it back and forth across her sex lips. She closed her eyes as the tool popped gently inside of her. She pushed the rest of it in and let out an exaggerated sigh, then took her hands off the dildo, letting it hang between her legs. The Man was now equipped with her very own cock. Albeit, not truly, but for her intentions it would do just as well. Your eyes were glued to the thick, purple shaft as it stuck straight towards you out of Becky’s ginger pussy. She climbed up onto the bed with you and rose to her feet. You knelt in place, now face to face with the wide head of the tool you were certain would spell your doom. Becky chuckled as you continued to examine the dildo. Her voice drifted down to you.  
“It ain’t gonna suck itself, boy.”  
You weren’t sure what to do. You’d never done anything like this before. How were you supposed to comply. You hesitated far too long for The Man’s liking though, so she grabbed you by the back of the head with one hand and grabbed hold of her hard shaft in the other, attempting to force it past your lips. You struggled and turned your face away, which your assailant did not take kindly too.  
Becky grabbed you in both arms and shoved you down, your face hanging off one side of the bed. She grabbed your right wrist and twisted it upwards, causing you to cry out and immediately slap your other hand repeatedly against the bed, hoping that somehow she would let go the submission she’d put you in. But there was no referee, no bell to save you. But then...she let go. Becky dropped down to the floor and walked over to where your face was. She grabbed your shoulders and turned you into your back. Leaning with her hands on her knees, Becky flung her hair back with a shake of her head.  
“Now. I thought I made myself perfectly clear earlier. Did I not? That’s your last warning. You are gonna take all I’ve got to give you and if you try that shit again. You can say goodbye to your arm. Now...open wide.”  
You relented, opening your mouth as Becky lined up her purple rod. The head met your lips and pushed in, widening your maw to make way for the rest of the dildo. The thick tip was met by your tongue, you weren’t sure what to do with your tongue until The Man gave you a command.  
“Lick it good, get my cock nice and wet. You’ll need it.”  
Just hearing her refer to it as her ‘cock’ made you feel humiliated, yet you had to heed her orders. You swirled your tongue around the flared head while she continued to push in. Your mouth was now completely full but still you felt Becky was leaning into your face more. The head quickly darted into the back of your throat as Lynch’s hips made contact with your face. You gagged on the thick, heavy rod filling your mouth and throat. She pulled back, her weapon now slick with your saliva. The tip still hung inside your lips. You had to take in as much air as you could through your nose. Becky then began thrusting her hips towards you again. Her facsimile penis causing you to gag and drool with each entrance. Each time felt like an eternity before she pulled back for only a moment of relief. Becky’s pumps into your already exhausted mouth only got more and more intense with each passing minute. Before long she was full-on fucking your face. Your jaw ached intensely, a flaming pain that you saw no relief for. Tears welled up in your eyes as you continued to have your breath taken away by Lynch’s long, hard fuck-pole. Her hips and crotch continued to bounce against your helpless face. You could feel your throat bulge and expand as the tip of the dildo penetrated your aching mouth. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to open as wide as possible to just let her finish. Then it hit you. She isn’t going to have an orgasm from this. There’s just no way to know when she’s done with you. Becky was throat fucking you purely to make you suffer. And suffer you did. Squirming around on your back as the hefty shaft continued to plunge in and out of your face. It wasn’t long before you were certain this would be the end of you. You became light-headed, each powerful thrust knocking you further away from conscious thought. Then it stopped. Becky’s shaft slid out of your mouth and sprung up, flinging your spit all over the bed and your face. Trails of saliva connecting the two of you together.  
You retched and coughed violently, rotating onto your elbows and knees to catch your breath. Finding it hard to breathe. After a minute or so of gasping and heaving, you managed to breathe again. Looking up at Becky Lynch with tears in your eyes, you reached a desperate hand up. Maybe there was a way out of this.  
“I-I’m...sorry...” you whimpered.  
“I’m sure you are kiddo. But ya should’ve thought of that before you went stickin’ your prick into another girl and breakin’ poor little Lexi’s heart.” You received less than no sympathy from Lynch with that cold hearted remark. She got up onto the bed behind you and continued.  
“Now it’s time for you to find out just how it feels...”  
You trembled, expecting the worst. You didn’t dare look back, but you could hear a squishing sound as Becky worked a hand up and down her strapless strap-on.  
“You like fuckin’ with the girls do ya, boy? Well now you’re gonna find out how it feels to be them, when you get fucked by a man.”  
The redhead’s hands clamped down on your hips as you felt the most intense pressure you’d ever felt shoving right against your anus. ‘This can’t be happening’ you repeated in your mind again and again. Your virgin ass began to sting as it was forced open by Becky’s purple appendage. You groaned as the slippery head made its way in at a glacial pace. Her hands on your hips were slick with something, you gave a silent thanks to her for lubing up before attempting to penetrate you. Suddenly you felt her stab into you, just the tip had made it inside of you. Your asshole closing around the shaft as the wide head had made it through. It was such a strange feeling. It felt like there was pressure building up in your lower body. You felt ridiculous and shameful as Becky rocked her hips back and forth, the dildo barely making progress into your body. Each thrust was a sickly feeling of satisfaction when the rod was pulled out of you, and the return of the burning pressure when it was shoved back in. It felt as through your guts were completely filled with The Man’s little man. That’s when Becky said to you.  
“Good job. Got the first inch in ya.”  
WHAT??  
‘Oh god’ you thought, how is that possible. You felt like Becky was nearly about to push into your stomach at this rate, you reached back and spread your hand out, looking for her shaft. You felt it, still hanging mostly outside of you. She was right. You had barely taken the head and a few extra centimetres. You really were going to die here, weren’t you?  
“Trust me. As someone with experience.” Lynch said. “Guys find it easier if they relax and push along with me.”  
That did not help you relax at all. Just the thought of it all. How many other men had been taken by Becky and fucked with this very same dildo. You shook it off. What mattered now was getting through this.  
Your entire body was hot and sweating, Becky continued to push forward, spreading you open. The stretching intensity of your innards being taken by a strong, dominant woman such as her was nearly unbearable. With every inch you gasped a deep breath, your face becoming redder. You continued to pant like a dog, just trying to survive this ordeal, and then. Becky’s hips bounced against your buttocks as she had penetrated you as deeply as she could. A small “Unnnnhh” escaped your lips as the feeling of your guts being stretched by eight inches of thick, lubricated silicone became strangely comfortable.  
You didn’t have long to prepare yourself as Lynch began to pull out from you and the sensation of such a large object exiting you felt like you were about to have your guts pulled out. You groaned as the dense, purple rod pulled back until just the tip was left inside. Then Becky thrusted forward, trying to sink her entire spear into your ass.  
You made a guttural moaning sound from deep in your throat. You weren’t even sure how you produced such a sound. Becky then began to pull out and thrust back inside your ass with more vigour each time. It hurt so badly, but with every full depth penetration you were given, your virgin ass accepted its punishment little by little. Becky’s hips slapping against your behind causing your cock and balls to jiggle. As the thick instrument continued to plow deep into your guts, you felt a rush in your penis. Before you knew it, your hot flesh had stiffened with arousal. This felt so damn good...but that was so wrong. You tried to allow your body to relax, burying your face in the blankets with your hips still raised up. Between grunts of effort, Becky teased you  
“Yeah that’s a good girl. Keep your pretty little ass up for the man.”  
The two of you were soon grunting and moaning in unison with every wet, tight impact. You began to rock your hips and plant yourself hard on the dildo now. You were enjoying this far too much. Then you heard a sudden *click*  
Your entire body felt like it had been struck by lightning. The silicone penis that was buried in your aching asshole was vibrating suddenly. You let out a long moan that nearly became a scream for help. You continued until your throat began to feel hoarse and tired. Becky’s piston fucking wasn’t slowing down at all. The sensation of being penetrated by The Man combined with a rapidly vibrating cock up your ass was too much. You grunted and huffed like a dog for each breath. Your eyes rolled back in your head as the electric sensation took over your whole body. Becky howled her own animalistic cries as the toy vibrated deep inside of her as well. She let herself fall into your back, wrapping her arms around you as she lay on top of you, frantically humping your sore behind. She wrapped one arm around your neck and whispered in your ear.  
“You...already know...I’m The Man...but you’re about to...call...me...daddy!”  
Becky intertwined her legs with yours and rolled onto her back. Her dildo still firmly planted deep within you, she squeezed all of her limbs around you while slamming herself into your tender hole. Your body began to tingle from head to toe, eyes rattling in your head. Your vision began to blur as your whole body tensed up. You felt your loins prepare their load as Becky continued to plunge in and out of your asshole, almost whimpering into your ear. You could hear her mutter  
“...fu-fuck...cummmminnnng.”  
Then Becky plowed in hard, the sound of her hips slapping against your cheeks echoing as she arched her back, legs spasming in orgasmic bliss. At the same time, you felt a pulsing sensation from your penis as you let loose an orgasm of your own. A hot, thick blast of cum shooting up and spattering on your stomach and chest.  
The redhead rolled you back onto your stomach, sitting on your ass with her rod still planted deep inside, humming its deep vibrations. She reached down and *click* the vibration at last ceased. Your body began to relax, but still the feeling of the thunderous shaking within you remained for a minute or two. Finally, Becky pulled her fake cock out from you, the satisfying feeling of it sliding out of your weakened hole with a pop nearly made you orgasm a second time. You could feel your asshole flex and squeeze as it closed up. A strange feeling you’d not soon forget. Becky climbed to the floor on wobbly legs, her purple tool coated with lube, dripping from the tip. She grunted, pulling it free from her body with a squishing sound. She tossed it to the ground and crouched down, face to face with you.  
“If I were you, I wouldn’t try standin’ up for a couple minutes. Oh, and when you sit down later, go easy on yourself.”

After allowing you to clean yourself up and get dressed. Becky met you in her entranceway, it was late evening now. How long had you been here? Alexa pulled up in the rental car, Nikki hadn’t come along this time. Bliss rolled her window down as you approached the car, Lynch right behind you.  
Every step you took, your knees shook and you could feel an ache deep inside your bowels.  
“Thanks again for this Becky. I owe you for sure.” Bliss smiled and said.  
“Nah it was no big deal, Lex.” Lynch responded. “In fact, you can drop your man off here any time you need a getaway. We get along swell, don’t we?” She clapped you on the shoulder with her strong hand.  
“Oh-yeah absolutely.” You forced the words out quickly, feeling hot with embarrassment. No doubt Alexa knew exactly what had happened today. You were soon back in the car with one half of the tag champs, and headed to the hotel once more. Your rear end was sore for the entire ride.


End file.
